Ivypool's Powers
A/N I hate to antagonize Dovewing like this, but it's necessary for the story :) Pls don't hate me. Prologue Ivypaw pushed her way to the camp. She carried a large, plump vole. She knew that the Clan will be happy. Dovepaw, her sister, followed her. She carried a pheasant, plump blackbird and small bunny. Much more than Ivypaw. Their mentors, Cinderheart and Lionblaze, followed them. Whitewing and Birchfall rushed to their daughters. But they headed only for Dovepaw. "Great catch!" purred Whitewing. Her father nodded in agreement. Firestar leaped on the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The cats gathered. Firestar looked at the clearing. "Dovepaw, some forward. You are ready to become warrior." Shock burst inside Ivypaw. What about me? "Dovepaw, I name you Dovewing. StarClan honors your hunting skills and compassion." Rage flooded through Ivypaw. When all of the cats went to congratulate Dovewing, Ivypaw was standing alone, away. Her eyes were fixed on Dovewing. No! This is so unfair! It's too much! Chapter 1 Ivypaw's PoV "Shouldn't you do your duties?" I looked up from my vole to see Dovewing. I felt my gray and white fur spike up. "I was on my legs the whole day!" I hissed at my sister. "Just because you're a warrior now doesn't mean you can boss me around!" "And who can stop me?" Dovewing asked, tipping her head. "Like you said, I'm a warrior now. Now, I'm sure that Jayfeather and Leafpool have a lot to do and they would appreciate a little help." "Why can't you help them?" I snapped, anger rising. "Because I have warrior duties," Dovewing replied simply and padded away, probably to Bumblestripe. My mind quickly changed when I spotted the pale gray tom padding out of the bramble walls, a plump bird hanging in his jaws. His green gaze darted across the clearing until he spotted me. He padded over to me, his tail lashing from side to side. "Hey," he purred. "What's up?" "I'm fine. Want to sit down?" Bumblestripe nodded and settled next to me. "Where is Dovewing?" he asked, looking around for his mate. I let out a hiss, not being able to keep quiet anymore. "Don't you see she is using you?" I hissed. Bumblestripe shot me a glare and his fur started to bristle. "How can you say that! She's your sister," he growled. "Exactly, that is why I should know!" I snapped. Bumblestripe let out a hiss. "Are you jealous of your sister that much that you talk bad things about her to her mate?" he snarled. "I shouldn't be all that surprised. Dovewing said that- Okay, guess what? I don't care. Just leave me alone!" With that, he stomped off. I grunted and crossed my front paws in front of me, anger rising in my chest. If Bumblestripe was so ignorant, he could go to be with Dovewing. I didn't care. Chapter 2 The next morning I woke up. It seemed like Cherrypaw and Molepaw were already outside. I stretched and padded out of the den. The day was sunny, so I walked over to the pile and picked a piece of prey. I settled down near it and started eating. "Is it true that she eats after catching?" I heard Molepaw whisper behind me. I spun around. He and Cherrypaw were talking quietly, but once they saw me, they turned around and acted like nothing happened, so I turned back to my meal. "Dovewing said so!" Cherrypaw whispered. I decided to ignore them. "I heard that she scratched a kit's ear when it annoyed her," Molepaw added. I gritted my teeth and shook my head slightly. How did Dovewing dare? "Dovewing also said that Ivypaw tried to take Bumblestripe away from her," Cherrypaw muttered. "How dare she? She's such a terrible sister. Poor Dovewing!" That was too much. I lifted myself and padded away at a swift pace, wanting to get away as soon as possible. "Ivypaw!" Cinderheart! I looked at my mentor padding up. For some reason, she looked angry. "Yes Cinderheart? Is something wrong?" I asked, tilting my head. "Yes! Dovewing told me that you hunted on ShadowClan territory. Is it true?" she asked angrily, her tail lashing from side to side. "No!" I exclaimed. "I would never do that!" "Cinderheart, don't listen to her. I have proof," Dovewing meowed, padding up. Her eyes were large and innocent. She shoved a dead squirrel forward. It had clear ShadowClan scent on it, and my silver and white fur was on it. My jaw dropped open. "Well, Ivypaw?" Cinderheart challanged. "Cinderheart, you have to believe me! I didn't do it!" I yowled at the verge of tears. "How? Dovewing has proof. You will be cleaning elders' den for a week as your punishment. That's it." With that, Cinderheart stomped away. A tear fell down my face and I let out a sob. "Why are you doing this?" I sobbed, looking up at my sister. She wrapped her fluffy gray tail around her paws. "Because you are trying to take my place. You are not going to succeed," she smirked and walked away elegantly. That was too much for me. I darted out of the camp. After about a minute of running, I stopped and leaned on a tree for support. I sobbed loudly and cried for StarClan knows how long until I fell asleep between the roots. When I woke up, it was already evening. I got up, still shaken. My paws took me into the direction of ShadowClan territory without me knowing it. I needed comfort.